Married
by AHeartForStories
Summary: After a two year relationship, Shadow and Rouge are finally getting married! This story tells the first five hectic years of their marriage. Full information is in the prologue. ShadOuge!
1. Prologue

_Hi! A HeartForStories here with my very first story!_

_Just wanted to share some info about this story so people won't start reading and find all kinds of stuff and get angry over it. So this is just a heads up._

_Anyway, this story is a ShadOuge one. Haven't decided yet if there will be any other couples in this story. It's M-rated for a few reasons. This story will have Mpreg in it. It will contain blood and probably swearing and insults._

_A Quick PS: The prologue is done in Shadow's POV. The rest of the story will be in normal POV._

**Married: Prologue**

Life is quite unpredictable. It was a pretty basic thing. You were born, you grew up, grew old and eventually passed away. But along the way you had ups and downs and all sorts of twists and turns.

My life wasn't an exception.

Only fifty years ago i was nothing more than another meaningless experiment that was either supposed to be a cure for fatal diseases or a weapon of mass desctruction. And now i regularly saved the world alongside the local hero and i was one of G.U.N's top agents, working together with my teammates Rouge and E-123 Omega.

I haven't spend much time on Mobius yet, but along the way i lost my memories once, i fought with Sonic an Silver to save time itself, and to top it all off, i discovered that i was this demonic hell spawn from an extraterrestrial being that ruled an entire race from outer space.

But the surprises didn't stop there.

I would've never expected this to happen to me. Falling in love with my teammate and dear friend, Rouge, and marrying her after a two year relationship. Nobody saw it coming. Not even me! But it did and i don't regret a single moment spend with her.

This story tells about the first unexpected and hectic five years of our marriage.


	2. The wedding: part 1

_A Quick PS: The story is in normal POV from now on._

**Married: Chapter 1: The wedding part 1**

The sun slowly rose high in the sky. Some of it's rays sneaking through the curtains and awakening a certain couple of mobians from their slumber. One of the two sighed in dismay as he was awoken from a rather good dream and moved onto his back. The hedgehog looked up to the digital alarm clock and saw that it was somewhere past 6 in the morning.

Usually, the two of them got up out of bed around this time to get ready for their jobs at the G.U.N headquarters. But today was diffirent. Today was a special day.

The ebony hedgehog turned back to his lover and lightly shook her. "Rouge? It's time to get up." He said when he heard her give a groan. She didn't really like getting up early, but she had to.

"Why do i need to get up? We don't have any missions today." Rouge groaned as she rolled away from her fiance and snuggled up against her pillow.

Shadow chuckled lightly and leant down. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, the loving gesture immediatly returned. He had never felt like this about anyone before. He loved her more than anything in the world. And this day was just for the two of them.

Shadow pulled away from the kiss. Rouge pouted as the kiss ended to soon for her liking.

"Why did you wake me up?" She asked, looking up to him. She was fully awake now. "Are we a little forgetful? It's our wedding today." He said, reminding her of the event that would occur today.

"Our wedding!" The white bat gasped and jumped up from the bed, accidently knocking her lover over. "Oh no! What do i do?!" She said as she stood in the room, franticly trying to come up with an answer as Shadow got up from the bed aswell. He was much calmer than her.

She grabbed her phone as she came up with a possible answer. "That's it! I'll call Amy!" She said and dialed her number of her bridesmaid on her phone, but she didn't get very far as the doorbell downstairs rang.

Both mobians were facing the door and turned to eachother. "I guess she beat you to it." Shadow said and turned his back to her to face the closet. He opened it and looked at the row of clothes that were mostly Rouge's.

He didn't need all that much clothes. Just shoes and gloves were enough for him. Maybe warm clothes for in the winter, but other than that he didn't need all that much.

But today he needed more than that. In fact, he wasn't going to wear his usual attire, except for his inhibitor rings, of course. He needed those on at all times. They used to be annoying as hell in the beginning, but he eventually got used to them. Even got attached to them.

He looked through the closet in search of his suite as Rouge left the bedroom. She was probably going to open the front door and let her friends in.

'I can't find it anywhere! I hope i didn't lost the damn thing.' Shadow thought as he went to his knees and searched a bit deeper in the closet.

His ears twitched as he heard all sorts of voices downstairs. He had expected to hear Amy, since she would go with Rouge to Vanilla's house to help her get ready for the wedding, but he hadn't expected to hear Sonic's and Knuckles' voice.

They were talking about something briefly, but he didn't pay attention. He was to busy trying to find his suit. He hoped he hadn't lost it somehow. Rouge would kill him if he did. 'That will make the saying 'Till death do us part' come much faster then it's supposed to be.' He thought, already getting a bit nervous when he didn't seem to find it.

"Bye honey! See you in church!" Rouge's voice resonated all the way from downstairs. Shadow didn't get the time to answer before the front door was thrown shut.

The hedgehog turned his attention back to the closet. He didn't notice two pair of footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" He said a bit frantic as he stood back up and looked back through the row of clothes. He was panicking a bit as he didn't seem to find it.

"Lost your suit already? The wedding hasn't even started." A rather familiar voice said. Shadow jumped upon hearing the unexpected sound and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't make me jump like that, Faker!" He snapped at his rival. He was stressed enough as it is, he really didn't need that Faker to come and make everything worse.

Sonic just chuckled as answer. His friend, Knuckles, just stood there leaning against the wall. A smirk on his muzzle. Both of them were enjoying themselves as they watched the Ultimate Lifeform franticly search for his suit. When he didn't find it in the closet, he resorted to looking elsewhere. But he didn't find it anywhere!

After a while, Sonic thought that enough was enough and decided to help his ebony friend out. He looked to his right and saw a chair that stood in a corner of the room. On the chair was a black suit that was neatly laid out on the chair. It was placed there yesterday so Shadow had an easy time finding it and could get himself dressed quickly.

The cobalt hedgehog took the hanger the suit was hanging on and held it up in front of his rival. "Is this what you're looking for?" He asked with a smirk on his muzzle. "It is! Where did you find it?!" Shadow asked in relief as he took the hanger from Sonic. "On the chair." He answered, referring to the piece of furniture that stood next to him.

"It doesn't matter." The darker mobian said as he felt a bit embarrassed when he had been panicking over his suit while it had been in plain sight this whole time. "Now leave the room! I need to dress up!" He said and pushed the other two mobians out of the room before closing the door after them.

"Why should we leave? If it wasn't for his rings he was as good as naked." Knuckles complained. His cobalt friend chuckled. Sonic knew he was here for the same reason as he was. To see the unusual sight of the normally unfazed Ultimate Lifeform panicking.

Rummaging was heard from behind the door that lead to the bedroom. Sonic and knuckles were waiting in the hallway for Shadow as he got himself ready for the wedding. It didn't take long before the door opened to reveal Shadow wearing the dark suit he had hired for this occasion. He wasn't used wearing clothes like these when it wasn't winter, but he was more than willing to make an exception for today.

Time passed by quicly. To quickly in shadow's oppinion. He was at the church, awaiting the arrival of his fiance. He knew she would soon be here and he was getting more and more nervouse. What if something went wrong? What if he did or said something wrong? The thoughts his mind was plaguing him with weren't encouraging him in the slightest.

The hedgehog was pacing back and forth in the room. His slender form followed by two pair of eyes. Sonic and Knuckles had followed him from his home all the way to this room. The two didn't seem to leave him alone.

"I've never seen him this nervous before." The crimson echidna muttered. He was sitting on a chair, his head propped up on his hand as he leant with his elbow on his knee. "Geez, Shad, take a chill pill will ya? You'll burn a hole through the floor if you keep pacing like that." Sonic said. He was leaning back on a chair next to Knuckles.

"First of all, it's Shadow not Shad or Shadz!" Shadow snapped a bit and turned to the two other mobians, not liking those two nicknames at all. Why use nicknames if you could use someone's full name, after all?

"And second of all, Rouge is not here yet and it's about to start! Not to mention the possibility that something might go wrong." He said and went right back to pacing around the room.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at eachother briefly. There was little they could do to calm their ebony friend down.

Suddenly the door opened. Behind it was a purple chameleon. It was Espio from the Chaotix. Shadow never understood why Rouge was so set on inviting the Chaotix. He and the Chaotix barely knew eachother, but his fiance insisted that all their friends should be invited. It was only because Rouge wanted them present that they were here.

"Rouge is here. It's time." Espio informed them before leaving the room again, probably to join the other guests in the hall.

The cobalt hedgehog and crimson echidna jumped up from their chairs, one grinning from ear to ear while the other smirked. "You hear that? It's show time!" sonic said and stood next to the dark hedgehog. One of his hands coming to rest on his shoulder as if he would try and escape.

Shadow swallowed. This was it. No turning back now. He and Rouge were getting married and both of them had to sit through this long process before it was official.


	3. The wedding: part 2

_I would like to thank: 'alwaysdoubted' for reviewing the previous chapter!_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

**Married: Chapter 2: The wedding part 2**

The ebony hedgehog stood in front of the altar. His black and red hand fidgeting with the buttons on his sleeve. He hoped he didn't accidently rip a button off. It wasn't that this was rental suit, in fact he had bought it instead of renting it. It was because Rouge would be mighty pissed if they would return home and she were to discover that something as small as even a button was missing. Wedding suits weren't exactly cheap.

There weren't alot of people present. Just their friends. Neither one of the two mobians had any family left, well, Rouge hadn't mentioned any family that she could've invited to their wedding.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Vanilla, Espio, vector and Charmy were the only one present. Strangely enough even Eggman was there! But other than that little group of theirs, there was no one else there to celebrate this happy occasion.

shadow sighed. He knew he should really stop playing with those buttons, but his nerves were getting to him and he needed something to distract himself with. The buttons were the closest thing to him that he could use.

Sonic nudged him. The dark mobian breathed in and out, he needed to calm down before Rouge walked down the aisle. And Sonic's nudging had showed him that he agreed.

Suddenly music started to play. Everyone turned to the double doors at the other end of the hall. The ebony's heart skipped a beat as he saw the form of his fiance standing in the doorway.

Music began to play as she slowly walked down the aisle. She was wearing a simple white dress that slightly dragged behind her on the floor and a long white transparent veil over her head that ended on her lower back, her face being hidden by it.

Shadow was in awe as she joined him by his side. The two of them were standing in front of the altar, facing eachother as they did. "Dearly beloved..." The human priest began to talk, but neither of them were really listening. They were to lost in eachother's eyes.

The service was coming to an end. The priest was telling his final words. Soon both of the lovers would be bonded as husband and wife.

The ebony's hands reached for the veil and lifted it up, revealing her face. He smiled. He was never known the smile. It wasn't untill he had fallen for her that he had even showed something other than a frown. She had changed him. She had healed him. And he was going to do everything in his power to make it up to her.

"Mr. Robotnik?" The priest said, calling Shadow by the last name he had adopted ever since he was created by the famous professor Gerald Robotnik. Sonic left his spot and showed a small box to his two friends. In it were two golden wedding rings.

Shadow took the ring closest to him and eyed his rival with gratitude. He had been the one to keep their rings safe after Shadow had bought them and despites his immature behaviour at times, the cobalt hedgehog knew how to be responsible. Especially when they were depending on him to keep something important safe.

Shadow held the ring in his right hand and held his lover's hand in the other. "I, Shadow Robotnik, take you, Rouge the bat, to be my wife. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He said and slowly moved the ring on her finger.

"Mrs. bat?" The priest said once Shadow was finished. Rouge turned to Sonic and took the remaining ring before turning back to her soon-to-be-husband. Her heart furiously beating in her chest as she held his hand.

"I, Rouge the bat, take you, Shadow Robotnik, to be my husband. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." The white female bat said as she gently pushed the ring on his finger.

The priest closed the thick book that laid on the altar. "And with the power invested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He announced. The two love-struck mobians looked at eachother. Shadow placed a hand on her cheek as their faces drew closer and pressed his lips on hers. Rouge returned the kiss, placing her hand on his.

Everyone began to cheer for them as their lips met, sealing their bond and making it official. The two pulled away and smiled at eachother. From today forward they would be husband and wife. They would be sharing their lives together for as long as both would live.

They all stood up from their seats and began to leave. They were going to wait for the couple outside. Rouge and Shadow waited untill everyone had left before walking outside. Rouge had her arm hooked on Shadow's as they walked.

Outside, they were met with some clapping and cheering and the sound of the bells chiming. Flashes were seen as a professional photographer was taking pictures. She was specialised in weddings. She would choose the best ones out of the whole bunch and turn them into a personalised photo album that the happy couple would recieve in the near future.

The beautifull day passed quickly. After the wedding they went to the small banquet hall they had rented for the celebration. Shadow was never the type of person to party, but he was willing to sit through it for Rouge. This day was every girl's dream, right? But even so, he was glad when it was over and the two of them got back home late at night.

Shadow sat down on the bed with a sigh and rubbed against his neck. It had been a busy day today and he was tired. He was planning on dressing out of this suit and get a good night's rest, but his wife had other plans for him.

"Oh, Honey." A feminine voice said. Shadow looked up to the door that connected the bedroom to the bathroom. Rouge was standing the doorway. She wasn't wearing her wedding dress anymore. Instead she wore her sexiest lingerie

"Rouge..." Shadow said a bit speechless. She was leaning against the doorframe in a provocative pose. "You know..." She started. "Usually the newlyweds do one more thing before they fall asleep in eachother's arms." She said and slowly approached the bed, swaying her hips as she walked.

"Oh really?" The ebony said as he watched his wife get closer and closer to him. "Hm-hm. And since you are the only virgin here, i guess i will need to show you." Rouge said as she bend down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to place soft kisses on his lips. He was returning them with the same passion.

His hands reached upward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He drew her close as she pushed him down on the bed while also trying to unbutton his white shirt.


	4. The day after

_I would like to thank; 'alwaysdoubted' and 'The Reader' for reviewing! ^^_

_I will try to follow your advise and try to put more detail and dialogue in the story._

_Reviews are appreciated!_

**Married: Chapter 3: The day after**

The next morning the newlyweds were awoken from their slumber by the sound of their digital alarm clock. Shadow sighed as he rolled out of his lover's embrace and sat up. The alarm clock read 6 am. It was time for them to get up and get ready to go to work.

He pushed himself up from the bed while she stretched her muscles and yawned. Rouge opened her eyes and watched her husband pull on his usual attire; His socks, hovershoes and gloves.

"Do we have to get up? Why don't we just call in sick?" Rouge suggested, but Shadow knew it couldn't be done.

"Sure!" Shadow agreed without a second thought. Rouge was about to jump up in joy and hug her hedgehog for agreeing to her plan, but she knew him to well. Something must be up.

"Just one problem, though. I can't get sick and the Commander knows that." Shadow said and turned back her. Rouge groaned and got up from the bed aswell. There was no fun in staying home 'sick' with your new husband if your husband couldn't stay at home with you.

She walked over to the closet and searched through the row of clothes until she came across her skin tight uniform. She took it and walked into the bathroom. It took her about half an hour before she left it. She had been busy with a quick shower, putting on her make-up, brushing her teeth and dressing up.

Shadow had been keeping himself busy downstairs. He had set up the table and prepared some breakfast for the two of them. It wasn't smart to start the day without breakfast, after all. And even though he was the Ultimate Lifeform, he still needed to eat like anybody else. His body only allowed him to survive longer than a regular mobian if he were to starve.

Rouge made her way down the stairs and into the livingroom. The livingroom was a pretty large room. It was a livingroom and a dining room in one. Rouge walked over to the table and sat down on her usual spot to wait for her breakfast.

The ebony hedgehog walked into the room and placed a plate in front of her before placing one in front of his seat and sitting down on his chair.

It didn't take long before the two of them devoured their meal and quickly washed the dishes. To save some time, Shadow decided it was best to take an alternative way to get to their job in time. So he took his wife by her waist and uttered the words 'Chaos Control', teleporting the two of them to the G.U.N base.

Once they arrived and the green light of the Chaos Control vanished, they made their way inside the base and checked in at the front desk, otherwise it would seem as if they hadn't been there at all.

After making sure they were checked in, the two mobians made their way into the briefing room.

That room wasn't anything special. It had a bunch of chairs, a desk, a beamer and a white board on the wall. Nothing out of the ordinairy. It looked almost exactly like a classroom. Only even less colourful and used for soldiers instead of students.

On their way to the briefing room they came across Omega, who was training his aim in the gym. The newlyweds walked into the room, wanting to say something to their friend before resuming their way to their destination, but the robot's scanners had already picked up on their presence before they could say a word.

"Shadow and Rouge. I have heard the news about your marriage and i must congratulate you." The large robot said as he turned towards the two mobians. This robot wasn't like any other. He had a personality and could make choises on his own. Although, it wasn't known if he could feel any emotions at all.

"Aww, well isn't it sweet of you to congratulate us, hun." Rouge told her robotic teammate in a teasing manner.

Shadow nodded in agreement, although, he wouldn't quite put it like that.

"Shadow and Rouge, you must leave. The Commander is expecting you." The robotic voice said.

"And that is exactly where we were headed. We will see you later, Omega." The hedgehog said and made his way out of the gym.

"Bye~" Rouge said with her usual seductive and teasing voice before she flew out of the gym and followed her husband down the hall.

Once they reached the briefing room, Shadow and Rouge walked inside and saw the Commander already sitting behind the desk waiting for them.

"About time you two got here." The Commander said and stood up from his chair. His mismatched eyes following their forms as they took a seat on one of the many chairs in the room.

"A mission for us, Commander?" The ebony hedgehog asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes. It seems like there has been some suspicious activity down in the abandoned part of the industrial district." The grey haired human said as he stood up from his seat behind the desk and turned towards the white screen.

A computer technician, who had been quietly standing next to the screen, turned the beamer on with a single push of a button on the remote control she held. On the screen appeared a short powerpoint. It was designed under a timelimit of two to five minutes. It's purpose was to give these two G.U.N agents the information they needed for their mission.

"A well-known gang of criminals have been spotted in this area. They are famous for their spy work and they had been after information that was possessed for quite some time now." The Commander said. Photographs of the gang came up on the screen behind him.

"Not to long ago our base was infiltrated by them and whatever information they were after, they got it. I need you two to go to the factory they are hiding at and get it back. Who knows what they could do with this information. Dismissed." He said, sending the duo of mobians on their way.

The two stood up from their seats and made their way out of the briefing room, but Shadow turned on his heels and walked back to his superior.

"Yes, Shadow?" The human said. He didn't need to look at the hedgehog to know who had approached him.

"You see, Commander, Rouge and i got married yesterday and-" Shadow started, but he never got to finished his sentence. The other knew what he was after. He had gotten married too when he was younger.

"So i've heard. Congratulations to the two of you, but i don't think that is the reason why you approached me with this." He said, rudely interupting the hedgehog in the middle of his sentence.

"Well, i was wondering if we could take a few weeks off for our honeymoon." Shadow requested hopefully.

When they had been busy to prepare for the wedding, Rouge had once told him how much it would mean for her if they went on a honeymoon together. The hedgehog didn't know the exact details, but he learned it meant that the newlyweds go on a trip together to celebrate their marriage and to spend some time together without family, friends or work to interfere.

The Commander thought about it for a moment before giving the hedgehog his final answer.

"Sure. But don't take too long. You and Rouge are my best agents, i can't miss you two for too long. Dismissed." The elderly man said, agreeing to Shadow's request to have a few weeks off from next week on.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Shadow quickly said before leaving the room and following Rouge down the hallway.


	5. The mission: part 1

_I would like to thank; 'Krispina The Derp' for reviewing. ^^_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

**Married: Chapter 4: The mission Part 1**

"So this is it?" Rouge asked as the two of them stood in front of the factory, a large building that stood in the middle of the abandoned industrial district.

"This is it." Shadow said, confirming her suspicions. Both of them were looking up to the building that casted a big foreboding Shadow on the two.

Shadow took the first step towards the building. He looked around to see if there was a hole in the fence they could use to get in. He followed the fence to try and find a way in until he stumbled upon a rip.

He went to his knees in front of it and studied it closely. He was determining if it was even worth trying to make it larger or if he should look for another opening, one that could be larger.

His ear twitched as he could hear footsteps approaching. It sounded like heels on gravel. Shadow paid the sound no mind as he didn't even need to guess who it was that was walking towards him.

"Did you find something?" Rouge asked as she came to a halt behind her husband and looked over his shoulder to see what he was up to. Shadow, who had been looking up to her, simply nodded as answer and went right back to studying the gap in the fence.

Shadow reached for it and began to pull the loose part up. He stood up and kept the hole as far open as he could. He faced Rouge, who was looking back at him and awaited his request.

"Rouge, can you see if you can fit through here?" He asked. Rouge nodded and muttered a quick 'sure' before going to her knees in front of the fence. She made herself as small as possible as she crawled through while her partner held it open.

"It's wide enough for me to go through even with my wings. You should fit with no problem at all." Rouge said as she dusted herself off after standing back up straight. It was true that Shadow could fit if Rouge got through with her wings, he should be able to aswell. He just hoped that his quills wouldn't get stuck on the fence.

Shadow let go of the fence, hoping that it would stay atleast a bit open. But as he let go the fence shot back down, ripping through the hedgehog's thin gloves and creating long and shallow scratches on his hand. He winced as they stung a little.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asked him.

"It's nothing. They're just a few scratches." He said.

The hedgehog went back to his knees and pushed the fence aside so he could crawl through. Thankfully, none of his quills got stuck while crawling through it. Shadow stood back up and faced the building again along with Rouge.

"Now we just need to find a way in without getting noticed." He said and looked around. Rouge looked up on the wall of the building and immediatly laid her eyes on a large tube that protruded on the edge of the roof.

"There! That must be from a ventilation shaft." She said, pointing at the tube to show her partner what she was talking about.

"That could work." He said, approving of the idea.

Spreading her wings, Rouge only need one or two flaps of her dark leathery wings to lift herself off the ground. Extending his hand up to her, Rouge took it and flew up into the sky, taking both of them up towards the roof of the factory.

Once there, she carefully dropped her partner on the surface of the roof and landed herself. Shadow looked over the edge of the roof at the hole in the fence. He sighed at his own stupidity as he and Rouge could've easily gotten over it with her flight ability.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Shadow concentrated on the tube that stood in front of them. He reached up to the edge and climbed up over the edge. He leant on it and looked down.

"You were right. This could be our way in." The hedgehog said and swung one leg over the edge and then the other. He let go and jumped down the shaft. Unfortunatly, the shaft was a big longer than he thought at first and grunted when he landed on his behind.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asked as she flew still about the entrance to the ventilation.

"I'm just fine. Although i doubt i will be able to sit down for a week." He groaned and rubbed the area around his tail.

"Unbelievable. This mission has barely started and you already got hurt twice!" The bat sighed as she carefully lowered herself. Shadow crawled out of the way so his partner could land.

"It doesn matter. Let's get moving." The hedgehog suggested and began to crawl through the small ventilation shaft. It seemed like Rouge was having a difficult time getting through with those wings of hers.

"Maybe we shouldn't have chosen the ventilating system to get inside." He muttered as he noticed how much of a difficult time she was having.

"No, i'm fine. Atleast i get a nice view." Rouge joked, reffering to her husband crawling in front of her. Shadow's ears flattened against his skull and he muttered something along the lines of how Rouge should be in the front if she didn't like it to stay in the back.

"I'm just joking, hun. No need to get so worked up over it." She laughed lightly. He may not look like it, but he could be quite self-conscious at times. Rouge's guess was that it definitely had something to do with his childhood in the laboratories on board the Space Colony Ark and inside the laboratories and cells in the military base of G.U.N.

Being born unnaturally from a machine with no real parents except for a floating monstrosity that was hellbent on destroying the world and use humans and mobians as a food source did leave quite a dent on his self esteem.

'Now that i think of it. He acts tough and fearless in front of me and the others, but does he really have any pride or self esteem left?' Rouge thought as the two crawled through the shaft, while making as little noise as possible. She had heard small bits and pieces about what went on aboard the Ark and after it was shut down, but what she heard wasn't nice either. And Shadow was being strangely secretive when it came to his childhood.

Whenever Rouge had asked him about it, Shadow would either change subject or go to the bathroom. Even though, there were a few times in which he had already gone just a few moments before.

'You don't need a brain to figure out that he's obviously trying to avoid talking about.' Rouge thought. She wished Shadow would be a bit more open towards her about the matter, but she could also understand why he kept quiet about it. Talking about it seemed to make him uncomfortable. Even just hearing the words 'Ark', 'Experiment' or 'laboratory' seemed to make him cringe.

"Rouge!" Shadow said on a louder tone than his usual calm one. Rouge gasped as she was startled out of her train of thoughts. The hedgehog in front of her sighed.

"You weren't paying attention were you? Just where and how far away did you go?" He asked, guestioning the reason why his wife was so absent all of a sudden. While they were crawling, he stopped and turned to tell her something, but instead saw her in an absent trance as if she was deep in thought. If he hadn't said anything, she would've ended up colliding against him.

"Huh? Oh! Uhm... Nowhere. I went absolutely nowhere. I was just thinking and i didn't even notice you were trying to talk to me. Sorry, hun." Rouge apologized. She laughed a little, it sounded a bit nervous.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, curious what troubled his dear wife so much she would completely forget that she was supposed to be concentrating on their mission.

"Oh nothing!" Rouge chirped cheerfully. She knew that Shadow wouldn't want her to mention anything that had to do with his self esteem or his childhood. So she decided the best way to take was to keep quiet about it.

Shadow just shrugged if off and brought his attention back to the mission. He gestured over to Rouge as if he wanted her to look at something as he went to the other side of the grid, so Rouge could look aswell.

As the two mobians looked down through the grid, they saw someone sitting in front of a large computer. At the door stood two heavily armed guards. One was a mobian and the other was human. As Shadow pointed at the computer which had a mobian sitting in front of it, Rouge knew that the computer must have what they had been looking for.


	6. The mission: part 2

_This chapter should've been up a long time ago, but i started school this week and that may cause my chapters to take even longer to come._

_Anyway, i would like to thank; 'Krispina The Derp' and 'Arlene' for reviewing. ^^_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

**Married: Chapter 5: The mission part 1**

"So what's the plan?" Rouge asked her ebony partner, taking her eyes off the computer and resting them on the mobian in front of her.

"We could just burst into the room, but we don't know how many other armed people are in here. Bursting into the room would be a stupid idea. The best course of action would be to wait until they leave. That way we can get all the information that we need and leave unnoticed." Shadow whispered over to her, explaining the plan while also making sure that the three criminals in the room below them couldn't hear them.

Rouge nodded to show him that she understood the plan and looked back down through the ventilation grid. The three of them were still in the room. Now all the newlyweds needed to do was to wait until they left.

Two hours later, the two mobians were still waiting in the ventilation shaft. Rouge was lying flat on her belly with her head propped up with her arms as she kept watching through the grid. Shadow was lying flat on his belly aswell, only he was drawing with his finger in the dust that had gather in the ventilation shaft over the years.

Both of them seemed bored out of their minds. Although Shadow didn't seem as bothered by his boredom as Rouge. He was able to keep himself amused by drawing meaningless doodles in the dust.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally heard something else other than the constant ticking of fingers on the keyboard. Both Shadow and Rouge looked through the grid to see what was going on.

The mobian that was sitting in front of the computer stood up from his chair and walked out through the door. His two bodyguards followed him, muttering something to eachother as they left. They were in luck. This meant that they could finally get down and take what they came for.

Shadow sat up on his knees and took the grid out, placing it behind him. Rouge jumped out of the ventilation shaft and landed gracefully on the cold floor. Shadow jumped out aswell, but landed with less grace than his partner.

"I will try to hack into the computer. You keep a look out and make sure that no one is coming." Rouge said as she ran over to the computer and sat down on the chair. Her slender fingers immediatly began typing away on the keyboard.

"Affirmative." Shadow whispered back to her and walked towards the door. He placed his ear against it and listened for any movement outside this door. His hearing may not be as good as his wife's, but he could still hear better than most mobians.

There wasn't really any sound in the hallway that seemed out of the ordinairy. There were just footsteps walking up and down the hallway.

As Shadow was listening for anyone that could be approaching, Rouge was trying her best to hack into the computer. With her skills, it didn't take long before she cracked the password and got into the system.

"I'm in!" She let her partner know. At the same time she started her search for the missing files. The faster she got them, the sooner they would be out of here.

She passed several files and searched through several more, but she couldn't find what they had come for. The clicking of the mouse and the typing on the keyboard sped up a little as Rouge didn't want to waste anymore time on trying to find their target. Every second longer they spend in that room could mean the inevitable fate of being caught.

Shadow's ear, which had been pressed against the door, began to twitch as he began to hear a sound in the hallways.

Footsteps.

The ones he had been hearing this whole time sounded distant, but these sounded like they were heading straight towards this room.

"Rouge, hurry up! Someone is coming!" The hedgehog warned her before going right back to trying to listen to the footsteps and follow their every move. The white bat, heeding her husband's warning, tried to work faster. As she passed more and more files, the footsteps walked closer.

"Hurry!" Shadow practically ordered her, even though he didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"I'm trying my best!" She snapped back at him. Both hoped that these walls were soundproof. otherwise those criminals would've deffinetly heard them.

And they had.

Shadow heard the calm steps starting to go faster as their owner's broke into a run. He took the door knob and braced himself in case someone would try and burst through the door. If he were to keep them from entering, he could buy Rouge some more time to get what they came for and escape with it.

Just like he thought, someone tried opening the door. Someone tried to turn the knob, but Shadow's tight grip made it a bit difficult. When the person on the other side of the door figured out that it couldn't open the door like this, it resorted to trying to burst in through the door. Shadow had already seen this coming and prepared his body for impact.

"Rouge, are you almost done?!" The hedgehog asked, grunting when he felt the door being slammed against his shoulder. He was tempted to pull away and rub the spot that got hit. The door was sure to leave a bruise on him.

"Got it!" Rouge stated and inserted the USB-stick. She quickly downloaded the file and wiped all evidence of it's excistence from the system and pulled it back out to hide it away for safekeeping.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Shadow pushed himself away from the door and grabbed a hold of Rouge's arm. He was about to mutter the famous words 'Chaos Control', but couldn't evne utter a word when the door swung open and a gunshot resonated through the room.

Rouge's eyes widened as Shadow screamed in pain stumbled backwards, losing his footing and falling to the ground.

"Shadow!" The snow white bat yelled and went to her knees next to him. Shadow held his shoulder as that was the place where he had been hit. She looked at the wound. It didn't look like the bullet went all the way through, meaning that it still had to be in his shoulder and would need to be removed once they got out of here.

The sound of a hammer pulling back was heard. The female mobian looked up and suddenly saw the gun pointed at her face. She didn't dare to move. If she did, she was certain that her life would end before she would even notice the trigger being pulled.

Shadow, who had been in shock ever since he had been shot, snapped out of it and looked at the gun that was pointed at his wife. Forgetting the pain in his shoulder, he used that arm to push himself up and grab the gun, accidently knocking Rouge over aswell.

The mobian criminal barely had the chance to react when Shadow took the gun and tore it out of his hand. Another shot was fired when he lost his grip on it, but fortunatly no one was hurt. The hedgehog took the gun properly in his hand and pointed it at the criminal. He wasn't used to using his right hand like this, but with his left shoulder being hit, that limb was no use now.

But even with that gun in his possession, the chance of getting out of here dwindled as more armed mobians and humans arrived. Shadow lowered the gun as it would be useless with so many foes. As the two watched the group holding their firearms pointed at them, both of them knew they were in trouble.


	7. The Mission: part 3

_I would like to thank 'alwaysdoubted' for reviewing. ^^_

_Reviews are appreciated!_

**Married: Chapter 6: The mission part 3**

Shadow and Rouge watched the group of criminals in front of them. Neither one of the two dared to move, for they knew that the wrong move could mean their end.

"Get up, both of you!" The mobian, who was apparently the leader of the gang, ordered.

The two team members of Team Dark slowly got up on their feet. Shadow wobbled a little as he was getting a bit dizzy because of the blood he was losing. The fur on his left shoulder was drenched in blood. Thin lines of the crimson liquid ran down his arm. His gloves became red. A small puddle had already formed beneath him.

Two thugs walked up behind them, their guns pointing at their backs as they were well aware of who these two mobians were.

"You two, get a move on!" One of the two ordered, pushing the barrel of the gun against the female bat's back.

Rouge was about to make a comment about the gun being pushed into her back, but she figured that wouldn't be such a good idea and instead began to walk.

The newlyweds followed them and allowed those thugs to take them to where ever they wanted them to go. They weren't in the position to fight back, after all. Shadow couldn't use Chaos Control anymore. The pain was distracting him too much, making him unable to concentrate.

It was only momentarily, but who knew what could go wrong in such a short amount of time?

But even if the hedgehog could use his powers, they were still greatly outnumbered. They had to think his through. They needed to hatch an escape plan. And they needed it quickly. These guys weren't exactly known to be friendly hosts.

They were lead to this room. Stuff in boxes were stacked all over the place. This must be the storage.

The two mobians were pushed inside. The door locked tight behind them. They heard the voice of the leader yell at two thugs, demanding that they stay here and guard the door. That is exactly what those two did as the others went back to whatever the hell it is that they were doing before their alarm was triggered.

"Sit down." Rouge ordered husband. Shadow did as he was told and used a crate as a temporary seat while Rouge began to dig into the crates in search of something they could use for his wound.

"Aha! This could be of some use to us!" The bat stated as she opened a crate to find it full with medicine, bandages and all sorts of other small medical equipment.

She bent down and started searching for anything she could use to care for the injury. Eventually she found a bandage, some paper towels and a pair forceps. She knew this was probably stolen goods and it wouldn't be the brightest idea to use them, but she could care less about this. She cared more about making sure her mate would be alright.

Shadow looked at the deep wound in his shoulder. Even though he felt a bit groggy because of the blood loss, it wasn't like this could have any bad consequences for him. To him it was nothing more than annoying that his good arm was shot. He disliked the fact that his arm felt so numb and he wondered how long it would take before the limp would start functioning normally again.

"How are you feeling?" Rouge asked and sat down on the wooden box next to him and placed the items down.

"I'm just fine, don't worry." Shadow answered, reassuring her that he was going to make it with or without her help.

The mobian bat shifted her eyes from his to the wound below. She took the paper towels and cleaned the wound of any blood or filth. The effort was in vain. Blood almost immediately stained ebony fur again.

"This might hurt a little, but there was no anestethic, so we'll have to do without it." Rouge said as she took the forceps.

Shadow winced as he felt Rouge prodding in his wound with the forceps, trying to get the bullet out. He winced and grimaced as she digged around in his wound until she bumped into something. Knowing it was the object she had been searching for, Rouge took hold of it with the forceps and pulled it out. Shadow was relieved when the bullet was finally out and the pain began to numb.

"Thank you, that thing in my shoulder was annoying." He said while he took the paper towels from Rouge's lap and wiped away all the blood that had stained his ebony pelt again.

"You're welcome, but it still needs to be taken care off properly when we get back." The white bat said as she took the bandage and wrapped the wound as good as she could with the injury being in an inconvenient spot on his body.

"I guess." Shadow muttered.

Once Rouge was done taking care of her mate's injury, she pushed the remaining stuff away and moved to sit closer to him. It was silent for a while before she decided to start up another conversation.

"So what's the plan?" She asked and looked back up to him.

Shadow seemed to be deep in thought, trying to come up with something that could get them out of here. But that wasn't something he could come up with in an instant.

"There is no plan. Atleast, not yet." He said and pushed himself up from the crate. He began to look around, searching for anything that might help them escape. Like a weapon, a back door they didn't guard, a window. As the hedgehog looked around, he found one of the things that he had been looking for.

Weaponry.

In the back of a storage were a bunch of stacked boxes. Some of the boxes closed while others were already open. Out off one of the open boxes protruded the barrel of a gun. Knowing that it could be quite usefull to them, Shadow approached that stack and began to climb to reach the upper box.

As he climbed up on a stack of boxes, he could hear the heels of Rouge's shoes click against the metal floor as she approached the stack and looked up to him. She watched him as he reached the box he had been going for and tore the remains of the lid off.

"Did you find something?" Rouge asked as she watched Shadow bent down to grab something from the crate. He pulled a regular pistol out of it and pushed ammunition into it's bottom.

"Yeah, something that could be quite useful on our way out of here." He answered and pulled out another one and loaded that one with bullets aswell. He took one more ammunition for each gun before jumping back down.

Rouge watched him as he stood back up straight and handed her one of the guns. She took it and the ammunition when they were presented to her.

This wasn't the first time she had held a gun. Just like Shadow, she was no stranger to using these kind of firearms. But even if they knew how to handly a gun, neither one of the two actually used it all that often. They preferred to use their body instead of weaponry.

"So what's the plan." Rouge asked.

"I have none. Yet." The other answered. She looked at him with a light glint of surprise present in her expression. When Shadow had spotted and taken those guns, she was certain that he had come up with a plan by now.

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Shadow stated when he noticed her stumped look.

The hedgehog walked over to the locked door and pressed his ear against it. He tried listening for any activity that could come from the other side of the door.

"Rouge, can you keep an eye on this door?" He asked. The bat nodded and took his place at the door. Shadow took a few steps away and looked around.

There had to be some way to escape. A whole in the wall? Another ventilation shaft? An unguarded back door, perhaps? Shadow had a hard time finding them by just looking around. All of these boxes were standing in the way. But moving them all wouldn't be a solution either. That would take way too much time. Not to mention that those guards outside the door would hear all of the rummaging.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and mentally sighed at this light inconvenience.

"Shadow!" Rouge called for him. The said hedgehog turned slightly to her and watched her from over his shoulder.

"Someone's coming!"


End file.
